


The mystery of the broken plate

by Xx_A_xX



Series: Little Skz Adventures! [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Bang Chan, Age Play Caregiver Han Jisung | Han, Age Play Caregiver Seo Changbin, Age Play Little Hwang Hyunjin, Age Play Little Lee Minho | Lee Know, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan is So Done, Bang Chan is a Mess, Crying, Han Jisung | Han is a Little Shit, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Little Space, Non-Sexual Age Play, Running Away, Sad with a Happy Ending, Seo Changbin is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_A_xX/pseuds/Xx_A_xX
Summary: There was a broken plate, Hyunjin and Minho claim it wasn't them but everything seems to be against them. Chan and Changbin just happened to be in a bad mood too.orMinho and Hyunjin get scolded and decide to run awayLittle/s: Minho and HyunjinCaregiver/s: Chan, Changbin and Jisung
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: Little Skz Adventures! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	The mystery of the broken plate

Today had been a terrible day for both the littles and caregivers, Chan and Changbin were already frustrated from something that they'd been told by their manager which had made them pretty hot-headed. The littles, Hyunjin and Minho, were left unattended for the best of five minutes with one specific request. 

"Do not break anything, do not go into the kitchen at all, do not leave this spot and if you brake one of those rules you'll be in serious trouble." They had warned as they stepped outside the dorm to discuss more important things, the important things had left the two even angrier. What didn't help was the fact a plate had managed to get broken in the timespan that they had left. 

The sound of the plate braking had scared Hyunjin and Minho, being in a younger headspace the two began to whimper and then cry as they looked down at the broken plate on the tiled kitchen floor. They thought there was an intruder or something; if it wasn't them then who was it? The two seemed to have the same thought process as they looked behind to see Chan and Changbin fuming as they eyed the smashed plate on the ground. Putting two and two together Chan erupted along with Changbin. Hyunjin and Minho had never been so scared in their life. 

It wasn't even them, they'd tried saying that among all the shouting but it got lost in the loud voices. Hyunjin wished Felix was here, he would listen and wouldn't get mad. 

"Go to your room, don't you dare come out," Changbin growled lowly, normally they were the kindest caregivers ever, and they still are, they've also had a long day. 

"It's so hard looking after you two," Minho turned back around after hearing that, in Chan's defence, he didn't mean it at all. In fact, he'd be lost without his two babies but today was asking to be over. Chan missed the way Minho sunk to the ground crying in his and Hyunjin's room, he missed the way Hyunjin cried by his side, he missed the sounds of a single backpack being filled and most importantly, he missed the sound of the window opening and the two leaving. 

In retrospective, Hyunjin and Minho were quite smart in and out of their headspaces so they had a sort of idea of where to go. But due to their upset state, all of their knowledge had gone out the window. 

"Channie and Binnie no love us," Minho wept in Hyunjin's shaking arms; if anyone were to see them- which was quite likely since they were outside- they would think they've suffered heartbreak. Minho had seemingly slipped to around 2 years old whereas Hyunjin was hovering in the age range of 6. With their luggage packed, a single backpack, they started their journey to their new home where they'd be more loved and cared for. 

By that they meant that they'd wander around until Chan and Changbin would come looking for them, they had money, albeit they didn't exactly understand what added up to what but they figured if they pay by card it's easier. So that's what they did, they walked to the local park with a few snacks and just sort of sat there waiting. 

"Do you think they'll look for us?" Hyunjin asked Minho who was busy picking the daisies out of the ground and making them into a flower crown, he shrugged pouting, he didn't think they would care enough to know anymore. 

Back at the dorms...

"Hyung, I think I found the perpetrator," Changbin said slowly as he pointed at the CCTV footage of the kitchen where they saw a cat jump through the window knocking the plate on the floor before running back out, seconds later the boys walked in with fear plastered across their faces which was made much worse when the caregivers started shouting at one another. 

"Shit..." Chan cursed under his breath, "Come on, we're apologising and we'll do whatever they want to do for the next week," He frowned, he felt so bad, if he hadn't been wound up would it have been different? 

Changbin walked up to the shut door of Hyunjin and Minho's bedroom and knocked lightly while calling out, "Jinnie, Minnie can we talk?" They waited for an answer but none came, they figured they were probably mad at them for not believing them which was understandable. Chan moved his hand to the door handle opening it up to see an empty room with the window wide open, he had never been so thankful that they lived on the bottom floor. 

"Get your keys," He said in a rushed voice faffing around to get his shoes on and everything else, the two rushed out of the dorm making sure to lock the door. The ride was silent, but their thoughts were screaming. They had no clue where they'd go, so it was a long ride full of concern. 

-

"Hyunjin, Minho?" The two littles spun around in their spot seeing another one of their caregivers standing with the most confused look ever, he wasn't even aware that they were in little space which should have been obvious but oh well. 

"Sungie," Both of them whined holding their arms out wanting a hug, Jisung's eyes widened but took them into his arms nevertheless. He began searching the park for a sign of Chan or Changbin, he was certain it was their day to look after them. 

"Where's Channie and Binnie, huh?" He asked as he ran his fingers through Hyunjin's hair and the other hand rubbed up and down Minho's back, the flower crown which was sat nicely on Minho's head rubbed Jisung's nose ever so slightly. 

"Not here, they don't want us," Hyunjin puffed, he was still very angry over that fact and would probably be until a good offer was made like ice cream or something along those lines. Jisung had the urge to scream but kept himself together. 

"What do you mean? And how on Earth did you get here?" Jisung was baffled, the park was a good fifteen-minute walk from the dorms which meant they either walked with knowledge of where the park was or somehow they managed to get here without being spotted by any fans. 

"Nice man," Minho said like it was the most natural thing in the world, Jisung couldn't have gotten even more confused yet he did. 

His eyes squinted ever so slightly, "What do you mean 'nice man'?" Hyunjin tilted his head like the answer was obvious. 

"Nice man offered to give us a ride, we said yes then gave him money," Jisung was starting to panic before Hyunjin pulled out some receipt of a taxi, he sighed in relief but went back to his previous question. 

"What did Channie and Binnie do for you to think such a thing?" By now they were sat on the grass eating the snacks that the boys had bought, Jisung was ever so thankful he had decided to take the long walk home rather than the drive because he would have never of forgiven himself if something bad happened to these boys. 

"Yelled at us!" Hyunjin huffed as Minho cut in, "Wasn't us," Jisung felt like he was being given a storybook with the main plot ripped out, all these scenes but no main part. 

"What wasn't your fault sweetheart?" He questioned with a soft smile to ease them a little, they seemed a little worked up. 

"Plate," It was very frustrating to get short, unhelpful answers but he understood and let them take their time no matter how many questions he had to ask to get the full picture, he guessed Minho had regressed further than usual to he relied on Hyunjin to give him the more useless information. 

"Binnie an' Channie said 'don't go to kitchen, no broken things and no move'," The boy with longer blond hair listed what they had been told earlier that morning, "So we did as we were told, but a plate broke then we looked to see what happened," Minho pouted as he listened to the explanation. 

"Then they shout and put us in time out," He furrowed his eyebrows angrily, Minho noticed he had left out the most important thing that happened and decided to butt in.

"Channie said it was hard looking after us," Minho whispered before making eye contact with Jisung, "Is that true Sungie?" He asked with wide, watery eyes. Jisung's heart was broken, poor boy. 

"Not at all, Channie and Binnie just had a hard day today yeah? They both love you ever so much, I bet they're going insane trying to find you two rascals right now." Jisung laughed lightly at the end of the image of Chan and Changbin panicking to find them when they found out they were no longer in their room, he decided to let the hunt continue. 

"How about we go to town and get you some new things? I'm sure they'll find us eventually, think of it as a little payback." Jisung giggled, he was just as childish as the littles, Seungmin had once said which, in all fairness, was quite true. 

And that's how the three of them ended up in a toy shop with a bag full of plushies, pacis, snacks and whatnot. Jisung was happy to spoil them, it looked like they'd had a bad day so why not make it better with gifts. 

-

Chan was a mess, as was Changbin, they had been driving around for the past hour and there was no progress. They'd called all the other members, none of them knew where they were, Jisung and Felix didn't pick up but Jeongin said he'd seem them walking when he was in the car on the way to a schedule. 

"I think we need to-" Changbin started but stopped at the sight Jisung pointing at them with a shit-eating grin on his face as the two littles stood glaring at them with a prominent frown, the anger at Jisung was starting to leave by the immense guilt eating him up.

They ran towards the trio sighing in relief, they had never been so happy to see that they were safe. 

"We're so sorry, so so sorry, we know it wasn't you," That didn't seem to be enough for them as they still refused to look at them but instead decided on cowering in Jisung's chest much to their distaste. 

"Hyung, they know what you said," Jisung mouthed, he pulled out his phone typing in what they'd heard and the pure guilt on Chan's face had never been so evident. 

"Jinnie, Minnie," They turned to look at him, "I never meant anything I said, Channie was just having a bad day and said some things which shouldn't have been said, we can have all the hugs you want when we get home, how about that hm?" They contemplated the apology before holding out their pinky fingers. 

"Promise?" 

"We promise," 

And that's how their night ended, to Chan's words, they all sat on the sofa snuggled up with a movie of their choice. Maybe the day could have gone better but at least the night was perfect, the two littles couldn't have asked for a better ending to the day. 


End file.
